Zach Hamill
| birth_place = Port Coquitlam, BC, CAN | draft = 8th overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 2008 }} Zachary Robert Hamill (born September 23, 1988) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre who currently plays for the Boston Bruins of the National Hockey League (NHL). Drafted in the 1st round, 8th overall by the Boston Bruins in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft, Hamill spent his entire WHL career with the Everett Silvertips. Personal life Hamill was born on September 23, 1988 in Port Coquitlam, British Columbia to Scott and Lonnie Hamill. He has two siblings, Carson and Paisley. His brother, Carson, played junior hockey for the Langley Hornets of the BCHL and currently plays at Lindenwood University in St. Charles, Missouri. He attended Riverside Secondary School in Port Coquitlam. Playing career Everett Silvertips Hamill was drafted in the 1st round, 3rd overall by the Everett Silvertips in the 2003 WHL Bantam Draft. Shortly thereafter on October 8, 2003, he made his WHL debut against the Seattle Thunderbirds. Although playing in only 4 regular season games in the early part of the 2003–04 season, Hamill finished with 2 assists before being re-assigned to the Port Coquitlam Buckaroos of the PIJHL. He returned to the Silvertips for their 2004 WHL playoff run, playing in 20 games. The 2004–05 WHL season was Hamill's first full WHL season, playing in 57 games. He finished his rookie season with a respectable 33 points. This season also saw Hamill represent Canada Pacific at the 2005 World U-17 Hockey Challenge in Lethbridge, Alberta. During the off-season, Hamill represented Canada at the 2005 U-18 Junior World Cup in Břeclav, Czech Republic and Piešťany, Slovakia. In his sophomore season, Hamill continued to better his play. In December, Hamill represented Team WHL in the 2005 ADT Canada-Russia Challenge. Hamill finished the year with 59 points in 53 games, an average of over a point per game. Hamill's play was rewarded when on June 22, 2006 he was invited to Canada's National Junior Team Development Camp. Hamill's 2006–07 season season was arguably his best. In November, Hamill once again represented Team WHL in the 2006 ADT Canada-Russia Challenge and in January, he played in the 2007 CHL Top Prospects Game. Hamill was named the WHL's player of the week for the week of January 22-28th, scoring 13 points in 4 games. Hamill was also named the player of the month for January after collecting 24 points in 12 games. With 93 points at the end of the season, Hamill won the Bob Clarke Trophy as the WHL's leading scorer and was named to the WHL West First All-Star Team. With his 61 assists and 93 points, Hamill claimed both the Silvertips' single season assists and points records. Hamill also finished the season with seven Silvertips franchise career records. At the completion of the 2007–08 WHL season, Hamill joined the Providence Bruins. Boston Bruins On August 8, 2007, shortly over a month after being drafted, Hamill signed his first professional contract with the Bruins. After attending Bruins training camp in 2007 and playing in one pre-season game, Hamill was returned to the Silvertips for the 2007–08 WHL season. He was credited with his first NHL point on April 11, 2010, with an assist against the Washington Capitals. During the 2010-11 season, he played in 3 games. The Bruins would go on to win the Stanley Cup in the 2011 Stanley Cup Finals. Although Hamill did not qualify to have his name engraved on the Stanley Cup, he received a Stanley Cup ring. Awards and achievements *'2007:' WHL Bob Clarke Trophy *'2007': WHL West First All-Star Team *'2011': Stanley Cup champion Records *Everett Silvertips' franchise record for points in a season (93) *Everett Silvertips' franchise record for assists in a season (61) *Everett Silvertips' had held franchise record for career games played (250); Shane Harper is the current record holder *Everett Silvertips' franchise record for career points (262) *Everett Silvertips' had held franchise record for career goals (87); Shane Harper is the current record holder *Everett Silvertips' franchise record for career assists (175) *Everett Silvertips' franchise record for career playoff games played (62) *Everett Silvertips' franchise record for career playoff points (37) *Everett Silvertips' franchise record for career playoff assists (27) Transactions *June 22, 2007 – Drafted in the 1st round, 8th overall by the Boston Bruins in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft Career statistics International play Canada }} Despite his young career, Hamill has represented Canada at various tournaments. Overall, Hamill has played for Canada in the following tournaments: *2005 World U-17 Hockey Challenge *2005 U-18 Junior World Cup International statistics References External links *Official Everett Silvertips profile * * Category:Born in 1988 Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Everett Silvertips alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Stanley Cup champions